


Just A Taste

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Post-Blind Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Probably a one shot.Set after Blind Betrayl.Established Sole/Danse. The big idiots get into a fight and Danse has a temper tantrum bc he can't process feelings #childhoodtraumaSole = DevastatedHancock is in love with her, obviously.A lot of angst for my favorite ghoul because I'm an evil person.
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with this idea for a a few days and it's making it hard to focus on my other works.

It had been a month since Nora had seen Danse, a month since their fight that ended their relationship that had just began to grown and flourish. In a blink of an eye, everything they were and could have been was snuffed out, ripped away.

* 1 Month Prior *

After finally being able to convince Danse that he was a person, despite his origins, they had lulled into a new phase of their relationship. Everything had been fresh and exciting, their passion keeping them up most nights, unable to keep their hands off of each other, in that intoxicated haze that only brand new couples had. The pent up tension, finally released as they fell into each other. 

Things had begun changing for the pair, their newfound glee all too apparent to the residents of Sanctuary. Despite the rumors of Danse's murder at the hands of his former charge, word of their budding relationship had reached all corners of the Commonwealth, even falling on the ears of the young Brotherhood scribes stationed in Diamond City. It was their own infectious fixation with each other that sent their budding relationship crashing to the ground, taking out any who dare stood in the way.

*

It had been a lazy afternoon, with the residents of Sanctuary mulling about mindlessly. Their scheduled work for the week had been uncharacteristically completed early. As Nora sat on the edge of the bridge, sipping her beer, she felt a familiar presence standing behind her. She shot a quick look over her shoulder, toward the row of houses where Danse was currently engrossed in the pile of weapons he was cleaning.

"Deacon" She offered as the man moved to sit next to her on the bridge, swiping her beer. When she finally raised her eyes to look at him, she let out a small laugh. "Really? Of all the disguises you decided to dress like a Courser? You're lucky my guy didn't shoot you on sight."

"He wouldn't dream of it. He might not be the brightest, but even he knows better than to get ready of a pretty face like this." Deacon joked, downing the rest of the beer before turning to look at her. "I'm not here to flirt though, despite the dirty looks your buddy's giving me. Really, I am flattered, but... We have a problem, Charmer."

At the codename, her heart began beating out of her chest. She swallowed, her face notably paler than in had been moments before. This was Railroad business, coming to find her at last, bursting the happy bubble she had been hiding herself in. Nodding she rose to stand, offering Deacon her hand.

"We should head to Red Rocket. We don't need anyone overhearing." She muttered, shooting a final glance toward Danse, still busy with his work. Without as much as another word, she started off toward the truck stop, Deacon trailing behind her. Neither one of them spoke until they got far enough away they were certain they wouldn't be heard. The sat down, the chairs in the back office of the truck stop offering just enough comfort and privacy for their conversation. 

"The Brotherhood knows about Danse." Nora felt her stomach sink and immediately felt like she was going to throw up as she looked at Deacon, his face contorted into a frown. "They know the Railroad helped him escape all those years ago. They know he's alive, and they have plans to take us all out."

She felt like she had been punched in the stomach, her perfect happy little daydream shattered by reality. Despite their blatant displays of affection, she had firmly believed the Brotherhood wouldn't actually act against them. Maxson knew they were harmless, or else he wouldn't have let them live in the first place. Nora felt her chest tightening, a sudden panic washing over her. They'd agreed on the plan weeks before, only as a contingency, but she never thought they'd have to use it. Minutes passed as she stared at her hands, clamped together in her lap.

"Fuck." She whispered, closing her eyes to keep back the tears that were begging to break free. "How soon were you guys planning to do it?"

"Tonight." 

"Did you get the squires off the Prydwyn?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. The thought of any harm coming to those innocent children struck her heart with grief with the loss of her own, now just a bitter old man locked in his castle. 

"Yeah, I was able to organize some special event at the airport." Deacon inhaled, his own face breaking enough to show his own agony over their impending plan. "That girl, Haylen, she helped us organize it all. She's making sure they're all there before we strike, as well as a couple of the other members she promised were on our side."

"Who else?" 

"I don't remember who exactly she said. Some doctor lady, some of the new recruits she said were having second thoughts about joining." He answered, finally looking up to meet her eyes. "We're doing the right thing here, Charms."

She bristled at the nickname, feeling shame engulf her mind at the thought of how this was going to impact Danse. "Blowing up the Brotherhood doesn't feel like the right thing. Danse.... he will never -"

"What the hell is going on here?!" The seething voice sent shivers down Nora's spine, the building panic turning into horror as she turned to look at the man standing behind her. Danse had turned red, his face contorted into a look of disgust and loathing. "You're attacking the Brotherhood? After everything they've done for you! Those are your brother and sisters you'll be murdering!"

"Danse, it's more complicated -" She started, her voice cracking as she began to cry.

"It's not complicated, soldier! You're murdering innocent people, people who have saved your ass more times than I can count!" He screamed, the anger echoing around the walls of the tiny office and into the hall. "You would be DEAD if it weren't for the Brotherhood!"

"You're going to be dead because of them if we don't do this!" Nora was aware that she was yelling back, but the voice sounded like someone else's, the sensation distant from her. 

"That's besides the point!" He growled "You're willingness to stand by while this happens not only makes you a traitor, it makes you a coward!"

"Please listen," She began to no avail as Danse was already walking away from her. 

"I never want to see you again, Nora." The voice was suddenly devoid of emotion, his face fighting valiantly to hold in his blinding rage. 

She tried to run after him, but felt strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders, pulling her back. 

"You need to let him go, Charmer." Deacon reassured her. "Give him time to cool off, he'll come around. Going after him right now will only make things worse."

"But-" She cried out, collapsing in her friend's arms as hopeless sobs destroyed her body. The pitiful sound rang out, reverberating in the surrounding wasteland as she shook with each wail.

*

Hancock kept his eyes closed where he was sprawled out on the couch as he heard the sound of delicate footsteps entering the room. He didn't need to see her face to know who it was.

"What, miss me already?" He purred, finally opening his eyes to look at Nora who moved to sit across from him, her blue Vault suit a stark contrast to the couch. "I only left a couple days ago, sunshine. Had some nasty business with a group trying to set up shop in one of my warehouses again." 

He watched her carefully as she nodded absentmindedly, deep in thought. Everyone knew what had happened, how the fucking tin can had left her without so much as a goodbye. He remembered when he'd first heard about it, sitting around the fire with Nick back in Sanctuary. Deacon had walked back across the bridge, a sobbing Nora in his arms. Hancock could still remember the hate sweeping over him as he found out Danse had been the source of her pain. Had it not been for Nick's warning, he would have chased that Brotherhood piece of shit down right there and gutted him like a fish. 

But he didn't, because he knew it would upset her even more than she already was. When she had spent days in bed, too miserable to get up except to grab a new bottle of whiskey, he still had not acted on his anger. 

Nor had he tracked the bastard down after she curled up into Hancock's lap and cried, holding onto him until she passed out. It had happened a half dozen times after that, her stumbling into his room, half drunk or high on chems, her face soaked with tears before cuddling up next to him and falling asleep. The sensation of feeling her arms around him, of feeling her cling to him, had been more than he could bear at the time. 

It was only when he got word of the thugs trying to move in on his business, making chems in his own damn city, that he finally had to return to Goodneighbor. The week before he had left had been a marked improvement, Nora had seemed to be back to her usual self, directing the settlers and Minutemen around Sanctuary. He'd even gotten her to laugh and smile with him, the sound like a symphony to his ears. But he'd catch her in small moments, her eyes sad in a way that twisted his insides. He should have known better than to leave her alone there.

Hancock pushed himself up off the couch, moving to where Nora was sitting, still lost in her thoughts and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. He could feel her body relax immediately, pulling herself closer to him, resting her face against his neck. The warm air of her breath sent a chill down his spine, his thoughts immediately turning elsewhere, as he tried desperately to ignore them. She didn't need him coming on to her right now.

"It's alright, sunshine, I'm here." he whispered, rubbing her arm gently. Despite the sudden outpouring of affection in the last month, Hancock wasn't comfortable with what exactly he was supposed to do to offer comfort. It had been so many years since he'd touched someone in such a delicate manner, he'd forgotten how. Nora looked up at him, her eyes desperate as they scanned his face, stopping momentarily at his lips. 

An involuntary breath escaped his lips as he noticed before he felt her hand snake up around his neck, holding the back of his head. He forced himself to meet her eyes, trying desperately to hide the burn of want growing inside him. It was paradise to feel her hand cradle his head so tenderly, so intimately, without flinching at the texture of his burned skin. 

He felt her lips press against the scarred flesh that was left of his own, gentle at first before moving hungrily. He could taste the whiskey on her lips as she kissed him deeper, bringing her other hand against his hip. Instinctually he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer toward him. The feeling was more than he could have asked for, but he forced himself to break away.

"Sunshine," he rasped, looking into her eyes. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

She moved forward to kiss him again, but he stopped her, watching her crest fallen expression.

"I only had a couple, honestly John." She whispered, her hand still caressing the back of his head. "Charlie wouldn't pour me after the first two, said something about Mayor's orders."

"Mmm. You know I love drinks as much as the next guy but..." He paused, caressing her cheek. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret it." She stated, her eyes fixed on his, silently begging him to give in. "I've been thinking about you ever since you took care of Finn for me... I just was afraid to act on it."

At the words, Hancock felt his heart drop. She was afraid to be with him. "Exactly, princess. You're afraid to be with me, that's why we shouldn't-"

"I wasn't afraid to be with you," she mumbled, looking at suspicious colored stain on the couch. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me."

He let out a laugh that grated the back of his throat. "You thought I'd turn you down? I've only been coming onto you since the moment when met."

"You could have anyone, a fact which you've expressed many times." She answered shyly, shifting uncomfortably. He met her gaze, tilting her chin toward him. 

"I don't want to take advantage of you if you're not sure, doll." He whispered, moving his hand from her chin back toward his side. 

"I'm sure." 

The words were all he needed to pull her onto his lap, one hand planted on her waist as he pulled her closer, the other rubbing up the inside of her thigh. He could feel his erection push against his pants as she moaned, her lips against his. He could feel her grating down against him, the friction making his mind spin. 

She tugged on his shirt, pulling it free from his pants, snaking a hand against his stomach and chest, causing him to stiffen at the touch. He hadn't been touched like that since before he'd turned. His trysts had been quick and brief, most people wanting to feel as little of his skin as possible, but it didn't have any impact on Nora, who was unbuttoning his shirt deftly. She shrugged it off his shoulder, her hands exploring every inch of his chest as she began kissing down his neck, shoving his shirt and coat off.

Hancock felt himself groan at the sensation, pulling her hips closer against him as he reached for her zipper, pulling he suit off of her shoulders. 

"I've thought about you for so long, sunshine." He purred, hands moving to feel her exposed stomach and breasts. As he drug his fingers over her nipple, he felt her rut forward, her crotch rubbing against him. "Ever since you walked into my city, you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

She began working at the flag around his waist, slowly kissing her way down his chest, pausing as she got to his navel. The sensation was enough to make his vision go blurry. He moved flipping her over to lay her down on the couch, pulling her suit further off her body. 

"I've thought about you too. Thought about-" She gasped as grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs apart so he could rest his head between him. He began kissing at her clit, tongue venturing over her folds, already wet for him. She moved her hands to the shoulders, squeezing as she moaned at the pleasure. He gently brought his teeth along her clit, eliciting another wonderful gasp as he entered his finger into her.

He could feel her hips rise, begging to get more of the sensation. 

"Please, John."

The breathless plea was almost to much for him to handle and he looked up at her, his other hand massaging her breast. She looked down at him, desperate and pleading.

"Yes, sunshine?" He teased, slowly adding a second finger inside her, moving agonizingly slow. 

"Please, John. Please fuck me." She begged bucking against his fingers. 

Those words on her lips was possibly the most beautiful sound in the world, he thought, as he pulled his pants off, moving toward her. He paused as he rested his arm by her head, taking in the full view of Nora's body. 

She looked up at him, moving her arm over her stomach, silver stretch marks lining the skin. He moved her arm instantly, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

"Don't you ever hide your body, you hear me?" He growled, black eyes meeting hers. "You perfect. Better than any of those pre-War magazine girls, even."

She pulled him closer, his erection brushing against the dampness of her lips. Bracing against his arm, he grabbed his erection, lining up against her. In a gentle push, he felt himself enter her.

"John." Hearing her moan his name sent something off inside him and he pressing into her, slowly at first but speeding up which each thrust. He could hear her breaths growing shorter, her fingernails digging into his back. "I'm close, God yes, please John."

He continued thrusting into her, his hand gripped firmly on her hip, pulling her closer toward him, wanting to go deeper. Her hand moved toward the back of his hand, pulling him forward in a kiss as he could feel her tighten around him.

"Say my name." He whispered, his own thrusts becoming less controlled against her orgasm

"John."

"You feel so amazing, sunshine. Better than I ever dreamed." He panted moving his mouth to lick her pert nipple.

"God, I want you to come inside." She moaned, arching her back. "Please, John."

It was then that Hancock knew he was done for, he pressed himself flat against her body, thrusting purposefully as he came, riding out the final movements. She held onto him even tighter, once again kissing the side of his neck. 

"That was amazing, princess. You're... amazing." He whispered, pulling out of her and drawing her into a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her head against him as he settled against her.

As she quickly dozed off to sleep, there were two things Hancock was certain of.

The first being that Nora would change her mind and go running back to that tin-canned bastard, whether it happened tomorrow morning or months down the road.

The second being that he was absolutely in love with her.

But it was worth it he thought, to know that he had her wrapped in his arms, even for one night.

Even if it was just a taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I hate this so much. Please don't roast me too hard in the comments.


End file.
